story_of_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fritz
Basic Information Fritz is a farmer, and run's the Greenhill Farm, which is straight North of Oak Tree Town, and over the bridge. It is located right next to Georgio's farm. Fritz aspires to do his best as a farmer, however he does struggle as he isn't that good at it. His farm has a shabby, and unorganized look to it, not because Fritz is lazy, but more so because he lacks experience as a farmer. His heart really is in the right place, he tries his hardest to take care of his animals and crops, and he does think that he's a better farmer then what his animals and crops show. Fritz is kind and encouraging, however he is still a rival farmer within the town. Regardless of this, he offers friendly encouragement. He's is in the town from the beginning of the game. Birthday: 8th of Spring Favorite Color(s) FP: Orange and Green Favorite Animal(s) FP: Large Dogs, Small Dogs, Weasels Liked Animal(s) FP: All remaining animals Gifts Note for editors, bolded items on this list need more clarification on what items specifically. Favorite Gift (+1000 FP) * Crab Soup (High Quality) Loved Gifts (+500 FP) * Angora Goat Fur (High Quality) * Araucana Herb Mayonaise (High Quality) * Araucana Mayonaise (High Quality) * Camel Fur (High Quality) * Emerald Jewelry * Gold Cloth * Gold Silkie Eggs * Gold Yarn * Jersey (High Quality) * Mythic-Tools * Pink Diamonds * Rabbit Fur (High Quality) * Sturgeon Soup * Tuna Steak * Wool (High Quality) * Zebu Fruit Yogurt (High Quality) * Zebu Herb Butter (High Quality) * Zebu Herb Cheese (High Quality) * Zebu Milk (High Quality) Liked Gifts (+300 FP) * Desserts * Drinks * Fish * Golden Crops * Green Cloth * Green Down * Insects * Jersey Yogurt (High Quality) * Orichalcum Hoe * Orichalcum Watering Can * Silkie Mayonaise (High Quality) * Yellow Rabbit Cloth * Zebu Butter (High Quality) Disliked Gifts (-300 FP) * Any Pottery (Dried, Fired, Glazed) * Ground Items (Stones, Sticks, Wild Herbs, Flowers) * Wine Hated Gifts (-500 FP) * Pet Leash * Poisonous Mushroom * Spicy Curry Worst Gift (-800 FP) * Fish Bones Flower Events White Flower Event - No Reward for Assistance Requirements: Minimum 5000 FP * Wednesday * 11:00 - 14:00 * Enter Oak Tree Town (WEST) from Oak Tree Town (EAST) on the Norther Pathway * Sunny Weather Event Description: Fritz sees a man drop his apples all over the sidewalk and goes over to help. He ends up falling over and makes a bigger mess for the pour man. They both look like they could use from help. # Choice: Help +1500 FP with Fritz #* You run over and begin to help to pick up the man's apples. He thanks both of you when you finish because it may have taken all day without your help. He gives Fritz some money for both of you to get something to eat as a thanks for helping. Fritz is thankful that you helped him, and invites you to go the restaurant with him. On your way to the restaurant, you both come across a dog. Fritz wonders who it's owner is, and decides that if it doesn't have one, he shall be it's owner. He tries to give it a name but unfortunately the dog doesn't really like Fritz, and attacks him. He calls out for you to help him. #*# Choice Help +1500 FP with Fritz #*#* You pet the dog, and stop it's attack. Fritz tries to do the same, but it just goes back to trying to attack him. Someone in the distance calls out to the dog and it runs off, but it returns to show you some love, while ignoring Fritz. #*# Choice B: Observe '-1000 FP with Fritz' #*#* Fritz finds it upsetting that you are standing there while the dog attacks him. You hear someone call to the dog in the distance and it runs off. Afterwards you two continue towards the restaurant, and come upon a boy crying. Fritz gives the boy some candy, but out of nowhere a the child's mother comes out, takes the candy away and hands it back to Fritz. After you explain, the mother bows and walks away with her son. As you continue, you both see a man carrying a heavy bed. Fritz would like to help and takes the furniture from the man, but drops it because it is too heavy. You end up helping the man instead. Finally after all the interruptions, you reach the restaurant, but it is closed today. Fritz is so exhausted that he calls over in the middle of the road. Raeger comes down stairs and wonders why you guys are there since the restaurant is closed that day. Fritz is still upset about everything, and Raeger decides to invite you both inside anyways. This immediately cheers Fritz up. Before you enter the building Fritz thanks you for all of your help today. # Choice: Observe * You watch Fritz and the old man pick up the apples. Purple Flower Event - Unexpected Skills Requirements: At Least Purple Flower Color, White Flower Event Completed * Monday, Tuesday, Thursday * 11:00 - 14:00 * Fritz's House * Sunny Weather Event Description: You enter Fritz's house and notice that he's made quite a bit meal. The guy that he helped the other day, stopped by with a lot of food and Fritz has been busy cooking. However he's made way to much for one person to eat, and invites you to join him before the food gets cold. After the meal is finished, Fritz asked what you thought of it. # Choice: "I wish I had a husband!" +1500 FP with Fritz Fritz would love to be a husband, but when he realizes that you were refering to him he becomes shy. You'd have to at least be dating first, in the end Fritz thinks you are making fun of him. # Choice: "I'm surprised you can cook!" '-1000 FP with Fritz' Fritz is shocked by your comment, because men can not only cook, but do housework too! # Choice 3: "Did you go to the store..." '-1000 FP with Fritz' Actually, as Fritz will tell you, he made everything here. When you look around though you notice that Fritz doesn't have a kitchen. Turns out he asked Raeger to use his. The trip from the house to the restaurant was tough because he had too much to carry. In the end it was delicious though and he's really excited that you enjoyed it too! Yellow Flower Event - With all my Heart Requirements: At Least Yellow Flower Color with Fritz, Purple Flower Event Completed, Given Fritz a Ring, Raeger has 5000 FP or more * Wednesday * 19:00 - 23:00 * Restaurant * Sunny Weather Event Description: ??? # Choice: Look away '-1000 FP with Fritz, -300 FP with Raeger' # Choice: Calm Fritz down +1000 FP with Fritz, +300 FP with Raeger #* Choice: "One more time!" +1000 FP with Fritz #* Choice: "I don't know..." '-1000 FP with Fritz' #* Choice: "I've changed my mind" '-2000 FP with Fritz' # Choice: "Let's do it together" +1000 FP with Fritz Pink Flower Event - Chasing a Dream Requirements: At Least Pink Flower Color, Yellow Flower Event Completed, Going Steady with Fritz * Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday * 06:00 - 09:00 * General Store * Sunny Weather Event Description: ??? # Choice 1: "That's really simple" '-2000 FP with Fritz' # Choice 2: "Instinct is important" +2000 FP with Fritz